


Gibberish

by Honeyyyy



Series: Words of Love [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mute!Felix, Roommates actually, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i guess??, mute character, no beta we die like men, soulmate AU with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyyy/pseuds/Honeyyyy
Summary: Since he turned eighteen, Changbin had not been able to tell what his soulmate-mark was supposed to say.It sure as hell wasn't Korean.But it all made sense when he met a cute boy in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Words of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580956
Comments: 23
Kudos: 357





	Gibberish

**Author's Note:**

> The [sequel is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227124) !
> 
> And subscribe to the [series here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580956), if you'd like to read more :]
> 
> Updates will most likely be slow. Thank y'all for the lovely comments and kudos <3
> 
> [The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. ]
> 
> [Because of Woojin's unacceptable actions, he will no longer remain in this series.]

Changbin covered his mouth as he yawned, stretching in the chair. Finally, he was finished.

He'd been working on this song for a few weeks, and now he was done. It was perfect.

To him, at least.

His head fell back, and he stared up at his white ceiling with blank eyes. The room was dark, the screen of his computer being the only source of light.

What was he supposed to do now?

He had been so fixated on this for such a long time, that he never really thought about what he'd do when he was done.

"I could play some games," he mumbled to himself, glancing towards the small tv, standing on a pile of books next to his bed.

He sighed, remembering that he didn't really have any games he hadn't already finished.

With a grunt he pushed himself off the chair, shutting his laptop, leaving the room completely dark, and walking over to his window.

He slid the curtain to the side, and wasn't surprised at the almost complete darkness.

The streetlights were the only thing lighting the empty streets up.

What could one do at this hour?

He fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants, mashing the power button to start it.

The screen remained black, and he held it in for a few seconds, after remembering he turned it off earlier.

No distractions were allowed while working, so he shut his phone off. And promptly forgot about it, too.

Once the screen lit up he swiftly unlocked it, just wanting to see what the time was.

**12:27 AM**

He let out a surprised sound. Had he really been working for that long? Pocketing his phone once again, he opened his door and walked out into the hall.

He called out for his roommate, forgetting that he should probably be quiet at this hour, "Jisung-ah!"

Dragging his feet along the floor as he walked into the living room, he found Jisung on the couch, a movie playing on the tv.

"Yo, Jisung," Changbin called out again.

The mop of blond hair didn't move, and Changbin leaned over the couch to look at his friend.

His eyes were shut and his lips were parted slightly. His chest rose with deep breaths every few seconds.

Asleep.

Changbin sighed. Who was he supposed to talk to now?

He snatched the controller off of Jisung's relaxed body, turning the movie off.

The lamp next to the couch he also switched off. He didn’t wanna waste energy.

He should probably get Jisung to his bed, somehow. But, he also didn't want to wake him up.

Changbin decided to leave him, throwing a blanket on him before venturing into the kitchen.

He could text one of his other friends. Chan was probably up. But then again, Chan was always awake.

Changbin felt a pang of concern hit him. Chan never slept enough.

He paused in the middle of the kitchen and quickly shot a text to his friend.

He put his phone back into his pocket as he opened the fridge. Quickly scanning it, he realised they didn't really have anything.

He should probably go to the store soon.

Chan's friend should be able to help, since Changbin's been told he's a good cook.

Changbin and Jisung never really knew how to plan meals, so they just bought whatever.

He shut the fridge again. He could go to the store and just get some snacks, for now at least.

He nodded to himself. Yeah, Jisung would probably appreciate that.

(And his own stomach.)

Going out into the living room again, Changbin made sure to keep his steps as quiet as possible as he went by.

A mess of shoes was next to the door, but Changbin easily found his own pair.

He slipped them on, and then glanced out of the window, on the other side of the apartment.

It wasn't snowing, but the window was a bit frosted over, so he grabbed his jacket too.

He searched the pockets for his keys and wallet, and once he found them he quietly unlocked and opened the door.

He half-ran down the stairs of their building and shivered as he stepped outside. He could see his breath the second he exhaled.

Maybe he should have grabbed his beanie.

He could feel his cheeks and ears start to prickle against the cold.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket for some extra warmth.

The sidewalk was filled with snow, but luckily it wasn't slippery. The road to his side was empty, save for the one car that drove by.

He politely bowed at an older lady that walked by, who smiled pleasantly at him.

As Changbin saw the bright sign of the store come into view, he walked a bit faster. He wanted to get out of the cold as soon as he could.

The automatic doors slid open as he walked inside. Instantly, he brought his hands up to his mouth to warm them.

The girl at the counter greeted him as he came inside, which he returned.

Knowing the store almost better than his own apartment, he hastily went into the snack aisle.

He squatted down on the floor to check the lower shelves, and as he reached for a bag of chips, he couldn't help but notice the tattoo.

It had been there since he turned eighteen, so he should be used to it by now.

But he wasn't.

Every time he saw it, he couldn't help but frown at it. He wasn’t sure why he felt so hopeless looking at it.

Maybe it was because he couldn’t actually tell what it said.

A year ago, when Jisung got his soulmate mark, he immediately told Changbin about it. They had been roommates for a bit over six months, and Jisung already felt like a best friend.

_"Hyung! I got my mark!" He remembered a glowing Jisung exclaiming, sliding into his room._

_Changbin smiled a bit, twisting around from where he sat by his desk, "What does it say?"_

_Jisung brought his wrist up to his face quickly reading, "Woah there, cutie."_

_He then turned his wrist around to show Changbin, even though no one other than Jisung himself could see the mark._

_The former snorted, leaning his head on his chin, "So, your soulmate's a player."_

_With a whine, Jisung dropped his wrist, "That's not true!"_

_Changbin raised an eyebrow at him, questioning, "How do you know that?"_

_Jisung opened his mouth but then shut it again. He pouted as he glared at the ground._

_He muttered something, too quiet for anyone else to hear._

_Changbin put a hand to his ear, "Can't hear you."_

_His shit-eating grin made Jisung's face flush, "Forget it."_

_He quickly walked out of the room, leaving Changbin laughing in his chair._

He had teased Jisung for a few days, and he still did occasionally. But, at least Jisung could tell what his said.

Changbin's tattoo was in a completely different language. He couldn't show anyone what it said since only he could see it. And when he tried to spell it out for Chan to read, he had just blanked.

_"I have no idea what that means," Chan said, staring at the writing on the paper._

_"Is my handwriting that bad, or is it not English?"_

_Chan shook his head, carding a hand through his bleached hair. "I just- These aren’t letters, Changbin." He hesitated, “It kinda looks like a hand, I guess."_

_Changbin had slumped against the table defeatedly, "So it’s a hoax? Just a bunch of gibberish"_

_Chan smiled reassuringly, rubbing a hand down his back. "I’m sure there’s an explanation. Don’t worry too much."_

Changbin rubbed his thumb over the tattoo, chips forgotten. The tattoo was small and black, like everyone’s supposedly were. Once Chan had pointed it out, he could see that it was probably a hand.

The back of a closed fist, with an extended pinky.

He never understood it. Why would he get a tattoo of a hand? Why not a sentence, like everyone else.

He shook his head to himself as he grasped the chip package again. He grabbed two smaller bags of candy too, before going to pay.

Once his stuff was bagged, and he had politely thanked the employee, he walked out into the cold again.

He walked the same path back home, but stopped once he passed the park he went by each time.

Being careful not to slip, Changbin slowly walked into the park. He never really came here in the winter, so he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to be here.

The benches had a thin layer of snow on them, and Changbin didn’t want to risk getting wet, so he decided against sitting down.

He stopped in front of the statue in the middle of the park and promptly zoned out.

The cold seemed to disappear from around him. His ears and cheeks felt numb as he absentmindedly chewed on his lower lip.

He was suddenly struck with inspiration for a melody.

He fumbled with his hands, trying to unlock his phone. In his haste, the phone slipped out of his fingers.

Changbin cringed as the phone hit the ground. He couldn’t afford a new phone yet.

Almost slipping himself, he crouched down to inspect his phone. He slowly turned it over, preparing himself for the worst-

No cracks.

He breathed out in relief. He clicked the home button just to be sure that it worked.

The screen lit up again, and he laughed quietly at himself for getting so worried.

Then he realised he had forgotten the melody he had just been thinking off.

“Great,” he mumbled, wiping some snow off of the screen. He put the phone back in his pocket, for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

A crunch in the snow made him look up, alarmed. He relaxed slightly once he saw that it was just a boy.

He looked around Jisung’s age. His hair seemed blond but looked more pink as he came into the light of the streetlights.

Changbin wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but the boy looked strangely worried as he came up to him.

Standing up quickly, Changbin looked expectantly at the boy. He was taller than the former, but most people were, so it wasn’t a big shock.

Changbin felt the wind get knocked out of him when the boy got closer. He was absolutely adorable.

A cute little nose and a pair of rosy lips parted wordlessly. His brown eyes were wide in concern, and the black turtleneck he was wearing complemented his skin.

And- Were those freckles?

Changbin was about to die on the spot. He distantly felt his tattoo tingle, but paid it no mind as the beautiful boy came up to him.

His mouth opened wider as if he was gonna speak, but he pressed them together a second later. He brought his closed hand up, tapping his chin twice with his pinkie.

Changbin’s wrist burned, and he instinctively wrapped his other hand around it. He didn’t dare look, not when he was so fixated on the boy in front of him.

He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of _are you all right?_

Or possibly, _what’s your name?_

What he wasn’t planning on doing, was blurting out the thing he had been thinking for the past minute.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

The boy stiffened, and his freckled cheeks turned red as he ducked his head. A smile bloomed on his face, and Changbin was on the floor.

He cleared his throat quietly, embarrassed at what he said, but not regretting it. From the boy’s reaction, he presumed it was all right.

The boy fiddled with the sleeve of his padded jacket, and then hesitantly pulled it up.

Changbin had to double-check he wasn’t dreaming.

There, on his wrist, were the exact words Changbin had said. In Korean characters and all.

**넌 아름다워**

The boy reached into the pocket of his jacket with an excited smile, and Changbin couldn’t help but smile himself. He was really too cute.

He brought up a small writing block and a pen. Changbin tilted his head in confusion as the boy began writing quickly.

He then twisted the block around, almost shoving it into the former’s face.

Changbin brought his head back as to not get smacked, but laughed when the boy sheepishly pulled the block back a few centimeters.

They locked eyes for a second, before Changbin reluctantly looked down to read.

**My name is Lee Felix, I’m mute.**  
**I guess I’m your soulmate?**  
**My Korean isn’t very good, sorry.**

With wide eyes, Changbin looked back up. Why would he apologize?

“Don’t apologize! I think your Korean’s great,” he said, butterflies rising in his stomach as Felix smiled in relief.

He quickly bowed his head, “I’m Seo Changbin. I live over there-” he pointed down the street vaguely, “-Somewhere.”

Felix nodded, a smile still on his face.

The air grew silent as Changbin looked down at the ground. He noticed the grey sweats he was wearing and suddenly felt embarrassed.

Here his literal soulmate was, looking like an angel. And he was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie.

The silence was awkward, and Felix shifted from foot to foot, before Changbin looked back up.

“Can I- Uhm, you know, only if you want to- Could I,” he stopped talking, pursing his lips. He took a deep breath, “Could I have your phone number?”

To his surprise, Felix nodded quickly, hands excitedly going to his pocket again. He plucked out a phone and quickly unlocked it.

He gave it to Changbin, who added himself as a contact. He hesitated, before quickly taking a picture to use for the contact.

Felix smiled at him again, and he harshly exhaled through his nose.

Changbin realised that was probably his way of laughing, without sound. He gave back Felix’s phone and knew that he was completely in love. Even if they had only just met.

He finally knew why people seemed so happy once they met their soulmate. He always thought they were just being cheesy and dramatic.

But, here he was. Proven wrong.

Once Felix put in his own number, and taken a picture himself, he returned Changbin’s phone to him.

(He had thrown up a peace sign next to his face)

Changbin licked his lips nervously, “Would you- Uhm, wanna go to the arcade or something? When you’re free?”

Felix’s eyes lit up as he nodded once again.

With a small laugh, Changbin scratched his neck, “Great! Great. I’ll, uh- I’ll text you.”

A cold breeze blew by and made them both shiver. Changbin remembered that Jisung was still asleep on the couch, and his bag was abandoned on the snowy ground just a meter away.

“I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon?”

Felix nodded again. Changbin made a mental note to pick up on some sign language, so Felix wouldn’t have to nod and shake his head forever.

As Changbin walked away, bag back in his hand, he couldn’t resist looking back over his shoulder.

Felix was still standing there, and he ducked his head again once he met Changbin’s gaze. He waved shyly, and then turned around himself, half running out of the park, going the opposite way of Changbin.

When Changbin came back home, Jisung was awake, the movie from earlier back on the TV. He looked over once the door opened, and raised an eyebrow at his Hyung.

“Where have you been?”

Changbin threw his shoes off and put his jacket back on the hook. He turned to Jisung with a winning smile.

“I met my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thank you for reading all the way to the end !
> 
> Kudos and comments are so so so appreciated haha.
> 
> This was just a short story I wrote, since I wanted to actually post SOMETHING on here.  
> This has been a prompt I've been thinking of for a while too, so yeah.
> 
> [Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes]


End file.
